


Foreplay

by booktick



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Description, Mentions of Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll take you bloody if you like, I like my meat rare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this franchise. None. At all.

* * *

The air filled with the tension that could be sliced by a knife, which ironically Buck Hughes was holding. The mad man kept eying up Jason Brody like he was a piece of meat, and Buck was the shark. Shit.

Wasn’t that what ol’ Buck said? Buck wouldn’t let him out of here. The crazy fuck liked his meat rare. It just made Jason sick to his stomach. Most things on this Island did anyway.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to. Jason was supposed to get Keith, and they were supposed to leave…after Buck got his knife. How could he be so stupid?

Jason stood his ground, watching the body language. Buck was just ready to strike at any moment, knife “Listen, Buck—” Jason tried to reason, he really did.

“No, no, Jas.” Buck chuckled, it was low and it rumbled. Those eyes pierced right through Jason, digging into his skin like his hands would if Jason wasn’t clever enough to pay attention.

Buck shook his head, knife held tight in his hand, “No, Jas. I think you and I need to have another talk of manners. I told you I should’ve caned you when I had the chance. It looks like…” The mad man gave a laugh, studying Jason’s body some. Buck chuckled, it was low and it rumbled.

Those eyes pierced right through Jason, digging into his skin like his hands would if Jason wasn’t clever enough to pay attention.

“That we have another chance. Third time’s the charm, eh?”

Jason didn’t like the sound of that then again everything that came out of this man’s mouth sent his stomach into twisting knots. He kept his stance, protecting Keith. He could still hear his friend sniffling.

Buck was like a rattlesnake, every time Jason spoke against him—it just pissed Buck off even more.

With the knife in his hand, and grinning like the devil, Bambi seemed more horrifying of a name. It’s not just a fucking knife though, that’s what Buck said. It’s more than knife, a work of art and it was in Buck fucking Hughes’ hand. He never felt more afraid, even with Vaas. The beating of his heart is getting louder, boom, fucking boom.

He swallowed, still seeing how Keith shook in the corner of his eye. This was for Keith, right? He came here for his friend, and he was leaving with his friend.

“Listen, Buck—” Same line as before. Jason tried to reason, he really did.

“Don’t do this. You got what you asked for. And. Keith. Is. Leaving.” That was the last thing Jason Brody should’ve said.

Jason saw him lunge, and he moved faster than he thought he would. His hands grabbed Buck’s wrists, struggling. Both moved, trying to push the other to the ground. Their feet scuffled, kicking up the dirt off the ground.

He fought as hard as he could. His fingers tightened on Buck’s wrists just as tight as Mad Buck had on that knife nearing his face. There was a jerk and his head whipped forward, hitting violently against Buck’s face.

“Shit-!” Jason heard Buck cry out loudly. Shit indeed.

Jason managed to get a glimpse of the man’s face. Blood dripped heavily from Buck’s nose and lips. It made Jason’s stomach knot up and twist. He’d been lucky, hadn’t he? That was a cheap shot but he took it. The change in Buck was sudden, Jason swore he heard a growl.

Without another chance coming his way most likely, he knew he had to make use of it soon enough. Jason slammed his body into Buck’s, for the second time the collision was rough and timed.

Buck’s free hand gripped one of Jason’s wrists. Fuck. It felt tingly in his fingertips. Buck’s grip is iron and it hurt like hell “Jas, that was stupid.” Blood just kept pouring from his nose, down those lips that sneered “Really fucking stupid, Jas!” His voice is so loud, it pierced their ears.

Jason knew full well what would happen if Buck got his footing back again. He shoved hard again and both fell violently.

Buck’s head hit his head, hard enough for him to bleed it seemed. Jason gathered enough balls to hit him again, foot kicking his gut. Jason hadn’t prepared much ahead of that, besides somehow getting out of this broken down house with Keith in tow. So when he scrambled to his feet, stumbling some even, both he and Keith knew he looked like a fucking mess.

He reached out, getting to Keith, away from Buck. Hughes was still on the ground, touching his head but seemed still to be in daze. The sick bastard had hit his head pretty damn hard, hadn’t it?

Jason knew they had to get away or they’d be both in more than trouble. Buck likes to fuck, that was the line, right? Christ this was some fucked up shit. His hand was grabbing Keith by his arm, fisting that ruined shirt.

“C’mon!” Keith yelped, but tried to keep up. Both somehow stumbling and getting up the stairs. Jason just kept thinking if they could just get outside the place, away from that lunatic. They could run into the jungle.

He really hoped for fuck’s sake that Hector wasn’t upstairs.

“Hurry!” Keith cried out, and they headed through the door. No sign of Hector the Collector. Jason nearly busted that front door down, a chicken ran on by. There’s a loud banging, like a gunshot.

“Christ-” Jason kept a hold on Keith, making sure the man stayed with him. To keep him safe. Both going past the beat up car, and over that weak fence. Keith was still shaking all over, still afraid. They moved so fast, maybe they were just that scared, Jason doesn’t even know anymore. They only could move, getting into the jungle as fast as they could. The trees and bushes scratching, and all sorts of shit.

Jason was barely aware of the static noise from the walkie talkie he still had. He had forgotten all about it. There’s a clearing of a throat was heard, coming from the walkie talkie, a noise that both he and Keith heard.

_"You there, Jas? ‘Course you are, mate."_

Keith automatically whimpered, like it was a reflex. He had to hold onto him, keeping them low enough. Jason glanced over his shoulder, wondering if the fuck could see them. They were only so far away from Buck’s place but-

_"You and your little friend Keith playin’ hide and seek, huh? Playin’ hide and seek? Yes, Mr. Buck, my scared shitless friend Keith and I are playin’ a game with you, sir."  
_

Jason didn’t answer, no one did. The scared duo both just breathed heavily, waiting for a gunshot to the head maybe. Or for Buck to pop out and shout I found you. Something horrible. But what was worst than Rook Island anyway? _  
_

_"Fine. I can play games too, Jas."  
_

There was silence on their end of the walkie talkie. _  
_

_"I can play games too."_


	2. Chapter 2

They had moved so fast, Jason was sure they had gotten at least a few miles by the time they came to a stop for another moment. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he kept looking back, thinking he’d see Buck and his fucking knife in hand.

He hadn’t thought ahead, he had thought with his heart and his stomach, not his head like he should have. He had clearly underestimated Buck Hughes and they’d paid for it—but not really, no, not yet anyway.

“Keith. Keith, man. Look at me.” He tried to grab his friend’s arm but Keith was shaking horribly.

Keith kept muttering to himself “We’re fucked, man. We’re fucked.” The nervous wreck he was.

Jason had to eventually grab him by his shoulders, shaking him “Hey!” Keith looked at him that time “Keith. You gotta stay strong, okay? Just a while longer. We gotta get to Daisy and the others. Remember Liza? They’re waiting for us and we gotta stick together. We have to focus. Can you do that?”

Keith blinked, staring at his friend for a long time in a daze before he gasped, nodding his head “Sure, Jason. Yes. I-I can do that.” The scared man nodded quicker that time “Yeah.”

Jason Brody took that moment to take a deep breath, as if he hadn’t taken in air in since they started running. He looked over his shoulder, then looked around. They were in the middle of a jungle, and if they went the wrong way, shit would go down. He had to be careful, to think but his thoughts were racing in circles. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, and for a moment he felt like the world was shaking under his feet.

He ran his hands over his face next, another deep breath “Okay. We gotta go, c’mon.” He pulled his hands away from his face, grabbing Keith’s arm, yanking the boy up from sitting on the rock. Keith had thought he could rest, this wasn’t time for fucking resting and enjoying the sights.

Jason actually felt a bit guilty about it, yanking Keith around. God knew what the guy had been through, but fuck if Jason was gonna let Buck get Keith or anyone else back in his hands. That fucker needed more than getting knocked out, he was pretty sure Buck was being very fucking serious when he said he took his meant bloody, rare which that part Jason didn’t want to know meant.

Both of the men moved through the thick bushes and flowers, pushing their way through as fast as they could. They had to get back to the Doc’s cave, if they got there—Keith would be safe. That’s what pushed through Jason’s racing thoughts, to get Keith to safety. That’s what he had promised his friend, right? To make sure Keith was safe, that they were all safe. He got him out, and that’s how it was gonna stay whether Buck liked it or not.

There was a crackling noise that came from the walkie talkie still at Jason’s hip, and both nearly missed the voice that spoke after a few moments.

_"You still out there?"_

Buck. Fucking Buck.

_"Listen, boys. I was thinking, I was just kiddin’. I am not going to hurt Keith at all."  
_

Like that fucker could be trusted. Jason kept his frown on his lips, tugging Keith along, both of them running through the woods. They kept sliding down hills, and dodging tripping over their own feet and hitting a tree. They had to keep moving, they could get pass this dirt path coming up and through the water. Surely Doc’s place wasn’t too far, Jason couldn’t really remember at the moment. _  
_

 _"I’m just gonna hurt you, Jas. How about that? You like that? I do. Hector does too."_ There was a laugh after that, and it hurt their ears. _  
_

The laugh did little to stop their speed however. Both men kept moving, well, it was more of Jason dragging his friend along “Come on, just a bit over the path.” There was that irrational paranoia creeping up inside of Jason. That sense of dread that Buck could everything he was saying, but they weren’t pressing the button on their walkie talkie. That’s what he has to keep reminding himself.

The sun hit them fast, as they left the jungle, and ran across the dirt path. Jason could hear the upcoming car “Hurry!” He yanked Keith, and both fell hard on the grass. They slid down, and Keith was crying out as he rolled onto a rock hard. Jason hit a tree, and groaned. They stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths and shaken up again. The car passed the road above them, and luckily didn’t stop any time later either.

Jason managed to stand, grabbing onto the tree “Keith, you okay?”

"Y—Yeah." Keith whispered, then coughed. The still shaken up man stood slowly, his legs moving like jello "I’m fine." That was the biggest lie that had been told since being on the island.

They both coughed a few more times before grabbing onto one another, and Jason guided him through some more parts of the jungle before they walked through the water. Keith ripped away fast “Shit!”

"Shhh." Jason urged him, finger to his lips "Be quiet. Vaas’ men all over, and they’re not shy, okay?" He tried to look around, to figure out where they were. But Keith kept shaking, and grabbing his arm again, slowly walking through the older water. Jason prayed there weren’t any crocs around here, at least they weren’t sharks, right? That was some relief considering what had happened so far on this island.

"Come on…" Jason couldn’t remember how many times he had said that phrase so far "We’re close." Which was a basic lie, because he honestly had no idea where they were. Maybe he should call Dennis—Dennis would know where they were.

_"You know this is a lovely piece of art. Really, Jas. You out did yourself with getting this for me."_

The voice had a smile in it, and Jason could just fucking see it plastered on Buck’s face. _  
_

_"Here I thought you were a weak minded, little shit. But you’re really just a spoiled bastard. I spoiled you too much, let you get away with too much when on our treasure hunt. Well, don’t you worry, Jas."  
_

He could hear hands clapping on the walkie talkie, and saw Buck’s face again in his mind. Buck’s face, and Buck’s smile. That just pissed him off beyond anything. _  
_

_"Not anymore, alright? Mr. Buck will make sure you learn your lesson. I’m gonna find you, and your pretty boy Keith. And we’re gonna have a real party then, hm? You won’t get any cake though, I’m afraid. You’ll be in the corner like all the other bad little misbehaving boys, hm? Jas? You still with me, mate?"  
_

Fuck you, Jason wanted to say. Fuck you and fuck your friend Hector too. _  
_

"Just a bit further…" Jason groaned, holding onto Keith like a support system. He tries to remember the time they were that once, all of them, Grant, Daisy, a support system when Keith tried to stop drinking. He tries to think of that because if he thought of Buck one more time…he was going to scream until his lungs burned.

"How much futher, man? You said we were close." Keith whispered, whimpering as they got up onto another dirt path. But Jason kept glancing up and down both sides of the path, to look for Vaas’ men, or worse—look for Buck or Hector. He had no idea what Hector even looked like, nonetheless sounded like.

This was bullshit, all of this.

The walkie talkie crackled again, then a high pitched whirring noise.

_"Oh, c’mon, Jas. You’re bein’ a rude fucker now."_

Ignore it. Ignore it, Jason. That’s what he thinks, that’s what he knows. Ignore it and move, that’s all they can. Jason shook his head, biting his tongue from grabbing the walkie talkie and scream at Buck Hughes and his never ending voice.

"Just a bit more. I promise." Jason nodded, a weak smile "We’re gonna see Daisy, and the others, okay? The Doc is gonna fix you up and we’ll be okay."

"You promise, Jason?"

"I promise, Keith." He wasn’t sure if that was a lie or not. They wouldn’t be okay, not after the shit that had gone down in this place. He wasn’t even sure if Keith would still be Keith when they got home, if they got home—No. They were going home. They were going to go home and forget this place. Forget everything about this place.

It felt like hours, but eventually they got to the cave. Keith still clinging to him, and when the others moved away from the boat. They just froze, staring wide eyed and in shock.

"Oh god…" Liza was the first to speak, hands over her face "Oh, Keith—"

Daisy moved, helping Keith, arms around him “It’s okay, Jason.” She smiled “I got him…”

"What the hell happened out there, Jason?" Liza walked over to him, not taking her eyes off of Keith as Daisy helped him away, to the boat.

"You don’t want to know…" He shakes his head, watching how Keith limped, Daisy kept talking to him too. She kept trying to make him stay awake, which Jason felt like he had done a piss poor job of doing. He hadn’t protected Keith when Keith needed him. Shit.

"Jason—" Liza stared at him that time.

"I said you don’t want to know. Okay? Let it go…" Jason hadn’t meant to snap, glancing at her then walked past her too. He needed a fucking drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason tilted his head back some, eyes shutting slowly. He could not figure out how they wound up in this situation. That fucking DJ said they’d be fine. Yeah, right, get and skydive down, right? That’s a fantastic way to end your vacation, guys. Once on the beach, they’d been knocked out and taken, and even fucking shot—

With a deep breath, he turned some, tilting his head. He kept his arms at his sides, hands lazily in his lap. Eventually he brought his legs up to his chest, hands on his knees. The cave didn’t echo as much and that was something he never thought he would appreciate until this moment. It might have been very damp, and very cold but it was a safe place, a security blanket for them for the time being.

_"You doing okay, Jason?"_  
He opened his eyes before shutting them once more, shrugging his shoulders, yet he felt like he had to open them, to look. So he did, he opened his eyes and looked around. Even at the roof of the cave, which looked to be growing mold or some time of mushrooms, maybe he was imagining that too.

Jason felt sick to his stomach but he glanced at Daisy. Her back was to him, and he wasn’t sure if she had even spoke. Maybe he was imagining things, maybe he was stressed out way too fucking much already and his mind was fucking with him again. He didn’t even realize how much he cussed in the past week, but it was a lot he was sure.

_But get the fuck up!_

His head jerked suddenly, and he’s looking to his side at nothing. No one was there, not on the boat anyway, just him and Daisy. Jesus—What…Where had that come from? Jason’s eyes widened for only a second before going back to normal, if normal was in his vocabulary anymore.

_My favorite pupil—_

Jason rubbed his eyes before shaking his head, a soft noise escaped his lips, a sort of tired whine really.

He groaned softly, sliding his hand along his chest. Every part of him ached. He felt that throbbing near everywhere, in his fingers, in his head…and his feet. It made him moodier than he already had been.

The last thing everyone needed was to have Jason Brody breathing down their neck. He needed to find the others, he needed to make sure everyone was alright and make sure they stuck together as one group. If Grant was here they’d be taking orders from him, wouldn’t they?

Grant was the leader, the strong one. Not him. Not Jason Brody. Jason Brody was a loser. He’d crack under pressure and make everything about him. Grant was better with stress and knowing the right thing to say…

Jason shook his head, opening his eyes partially. He took deep breaths, folding his arms. It looked like he was hugging himself. The cave was cold, no, fuck that it was freezing. Even with their fire going, it wasn’t much at all. He glanced at his side, Daisy was still working on things.

The boat…right.

Jason groaned, hands on his knees as he tried to stand up. He had to grab the side of the boat be able to balance at first. His hair was stuck to his face…had he been sweating? He rubbed his hands together before taking a few steps. That had only proven how fucking cold it was.

“You okay, Jas?”

He froze in place, and couldn’t even look at Daisy at first. It felt like his heart had taken a sudden leap and got stuck in his throat. Jason felt like gagging but he looked at Daisy, a lazy small smile.

“Yup. I’m doing fine.” That was the biggest lie he’d told her so far.

Daisy smiled weakly and nodded. Daisy always seemed to know when something was wrong…like when Grant lied about getting into that fight with Keith. Yeah, Keith had been the one to ignite the flame of that fight but Grant said he just wanted to protect Daisy from it…to protect Keith from it. That was the way it went, pretend it never happened and go on.

Jason wasn’t sure if he could act in this fucked up play anymore. He just wanted to go home.

He walked off the boat to the fire, still hearing the thunder cackling outside the cave. It was storming again, he should be out there looking for Oliver and Riley…

Another thunder clap, and Liza put her hands over face. She was sitting beside the fire, all alone and shaking. Shit. Jason put a hand gently upon her shoulder, rubbing some. That was all he could really do in times like this fucked up island, a pat on the fucking back.

“Hey, you doin’ okay?” His voice was rough.

“Jason, I can’t—…I just—Christ. Keith’s still having nightmares…” She looked a mess herself, shaking her head and shoulders slumped.

“Hey…Hey, Liza, it’s gonna be okay.”

“Like Grant’s okay?” Liza asked, her voice breaking. It sounded like glass in his ears, and it hurt. Liza looked at him, eyes widening a fraction or two, lips parted for a moment. She didn’t say anything for a long time and neither did he.

“Hey…I—I didn’t mean that, Jason, I just-“

He held his hand up a bit “No, no…it’s…it’s alright. We’re all very stressed and the pressure of this place is wearing us down. It’s alright.”

“How do you know that?” She turned her head away, lips pressing together.

“I just do.” He assured her, rubbing her back gently. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if she’d let him do even that.

Lighting flashed across the sky, it lit up the entire inside of the cave for an entire three seconds but it felt like a lifetime. He felt like gagging again. What kind of poetic bullshit was he coming up with when thinking of this island? This wasn’t poetic, this was bloody…brutal wildlife coming at them.

Jason felt his stomach tighten up again. He stood up straight for a moment before shifting slightly, rubbing his fingers together. There was a soft popping noise, and he looked down at his hands. Shit.

He hadn’t realized he had dislocated his thumb. Christ…

It must have been that tumble down the hill with Keith or something.

He’d rather take an arrow to the arm right now than having to go listen to that walkie talkie again. Jason had been fumbling around with it, trying to use it in some other way but he’d just failed at that. He could always mess around with radio the Doc gave him though. It might help.

“Mr. Bro-Brody.” A nervous voice interrupted his thoughts. It came from near the entrance of the cave, and a shaking doctor. The man looked a mess, soaking wet and fingers twisting together as he approached Jason and the others “I—I need to speak to you.” Dr. Earnhardt pointed a finger at him, nodding, a weak smile.

Jason glanced at Liza, who was staring back at him. He sighed, and approached the man, hands on the Doctor’s shoulders “Hey, you’re soaking wet, Doc. You oka—”

"I told you…I must speak to you. It is very urgent, I assure you. Come, come. In privacy, please." Dr. Earnhardt took Jason’s hand before he could protest, dragging him to the entrance. The thunderclap that came next pierced everyone’s ears, everyone’s but the doctor’s it seemed.

Jason stared at the soaking man, and wondered if he’d made the best decision letting his friends and family stay under Dr. Earnhardt’s protection but Daisy said he was harmless. He wondered if she put the magical beans that send the body jolting back and forth as harmless too.

"It—It is Buck Hughes."

There went the feeling of gagging on his own heart again but Jason took a deep a breath, a very deep breath in fact. He stared at the doctor and tried to steady himself, no need to get off balance and faint over some fucking name. It’d be okay, it’d be okay, right? That’s what he kept telling himself.

"What about the sick fuck?" Jason tried his best to keep his voice civil and soft, low enough so the others didn’t hear what they were saying.

Dr. Earnhardt shook his head, rubbing his hands, then brushing what hair he had left back “It—It—…Mr. Hughes’ sent Hector, his second in command to—to my home. Mr. Hector said that Mr. Hughes wishes to buy more guns from me, and some…drugs, perhaps ones that contain hallucinations or even sedation, or both. Mr. Hector said Mr. Hughes is going hunting soon.”

Hunting—Fucking christ…

"Hunting, huh? Well, a lot of people hunt in this place, right? Tigers roaming everywhere, and all that shit."

"Mr. Hughes is said to be hunting for not that, Mr. Brody."

Oh, fucking great.

This was fucking great!

"Oh?" Jason kept his tone in the disinterest side instead.

Earnhardt nodded his head, hands rubbing together, fingers curling into his palms nervously. The poor guy looked like he hadn’t slept in days, or did he always look like that…Jason honestly didn’t know anymore. But he put a hand on the man’s shoulder “Hey, hey, it’s okay, man.”

That’s what he kept telling everyone. How okay it was gonna be, how alright he was, and all that fucking bull that he could come up with. A great liar, that’s another thing Jason Brody was good at being. Except with Vaas, with Vaas…that was different. It was harder to lie with him, and that bugged his whole body, making everything twitch and the hair stand on his shoulders. Here he was, being afraid of what Buck Hughes might do and it was Vaas who made the hair stand up on his arms.

"Mr. Hughes is a very dangerous man, he is not well." Earnhardt said softly, shaking his head "A very, very sick man." No shit, Doc.

Jason smiled a bit, it was very weak though “I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt any of us.”

"An—And Agnes?"

Jason glanced over his shoulder, barely able to see Daisy on the boat and looked back at the doctor beside him “Yeah, even Agnes. I’ll make sure she’s safe, okay? You too, you’ll be safe too.”

"O—Okay." Earnhardt smiled with him, a nod "Thank you, Jason."

That made Jason feel a bit better, even if it’s just a bit. It was nice to be thanked, even by this poor man, it felt nice. Was this how Grant felt all the time? This warmth inside the cold, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know the answer to that though.

"I…We are running out of medicine. Your friend Keith needs more bandages and…proper stitches. I do not have that, supplies is running very low. I will need flowers, and particular ingredients to help. Could you possibly, if you had the time, Mr. Brody to—"

"I can go out, sure. I’ll get back to you as soon as possible." Jason was already agreeing, a nod and going past him. He felt eyes on him though, not just Earnhardt’s.

"Jason?" Liza called out.  
Jason looked over his shoulder “I’ll be right back—”

"You’ll get soaked—" Liza shook her head, frowning some.

"After all we’ve been through, Liz, I don’t think rain is one of my major problems at the moment." He cracked a grin, before turning again.

"W—Wait, Mr. Brody." Earnhardt took of his own coat, handing it to him with a shaky hand.

"Wha—"

"The rain…" The man explained softly, staring at him and for a moment he looked like the most innocent thing on all the island. Jason stared at him for a few moments, before taking the coat.

"Thanks…?" Jason wasn’t sure how to properly thank him at the moment, he’d have to do that later. He nodded again, before turning and running out of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason wasn’t even sure if he had gotten the correct flowers, but he’d be damned if he was going to stay out long enough for it to start raining as hard as it was earlier. The sky still was grey, and thick with dark clouds, lightning flashing and thunder rumbling low like a bear. It was disturbing to be honest, to be on this fucked up island and suddenly—BAM! Fucked up weather joins the party.

It was already hard enough to not get randomly eaten by sharks, and crocodiles. Jason had already been pecked at by some peacock, he wasn’t sure if he could take anything else, and fuck it if he was going back out there to get mushrooms in some underwater cave again. No, fuck that shit.

He held tightly onto his knapsack, it kept hitting his side. Pat, pat, pat, and it made him huff in annoyance. He kept moving up the hill, having to dig his heels in each time he moved. His fingers grabbing onto the grass, fighting to get up there. Jason finally made it after his fifth try, and glanced over the hill, ducking so suddenly when he saw cars.

Shit!

Vaas—?

He peaked over the hill again, hoping this tree beside him hid him better than the last few times he ended up getting caught by Vaas men. That had been just fucking annoying, when he was trying to find Dr. Earnhardt. But there Jason was, laying on the grass, the hood of his coat over his head—wasn’t even his coat, it was the Doc’s.

He could still feel his hair stuck to his face, sweat, or maybe rain, whatever the fuck it was running down his arms and face. He shook his head slowly, trying to see if it was Vaas’ men. His eyes glancing over the cars, and the walk up to the house itself. Jason had to take a double glance as he saw one man walking ahead to the front door of the house with such…confidence, if he might dare to think that, a gun on the man’s shoulder and a slight smirk.

Dr. Earnhardt was stepping out, shutting the door behind him. The doc looked nervous but then the Doc always looked nervous, so Jason wasn’t really concerned with appearances—just words.

He could sort of make out the conversation that was being held.

“ _Doctor Earnhardt_.” The voice of the confident man wasn’t thick, lacking age to it. The guy was probably around his own age, or Grant’s even but the way he stood made him seem mature…older. Jason squinted some, trying to move a bit closer up the hill, enough to still be hidden though.

The man that was at the door had light brown hair, and from the looks of it, wasn’t too bad looking. Nice light brown hair, and freckles maybe, Jason wasn’t quite sure from where he was laying at on the hill.

The guy even had a nice set of abs, did everyone just wear tight shirts and open jackets all the time or was that just a Buck thing? Maybe that’s what was required when someone worked for Buck fucking Hughes. Buck likes to fuck, that was the saying all around. Jason shook his head, he should have known already what sort of guy Buck was and what Buck liked…Buck got, never asked for.

His legs were cramping but he pushed himself. He had to hear what was being said, to watch and wait. The cave was only so far away, why hadn’t he just gone the long way around…shit. This wasn’t good, they might be there for hours, or buy guns or some shit like that. Jason shook his head again, brushing his hair back slowly from his eyes. He had to blink a couple times when his vision blurred a bit.

"Mr. He—Hector." Alec Earnhardt smiled weakly "I—I have your requests." Earnhardt nodded quickly as he could.

"Mr. Hughes will be quite please with them." Doc picked up a bag on his steps, and handed it to him slowly.

"This is Mr. Hughes’ sedation, it will do wonders I assure you." That was Hector? Jesus chri—That dude was a lot less of what he imagined…but Jason hadn’t put much thought into what Hector looked like at all, not really. Hector was just…someone Buck always mentioned, he wasn’t even sure if Hector existed half the time…

_Hector, good news. I’m back in charge._

"Mr. Hughes is pleased by many things, Doctor." Hector still stared at the Doc, and from what Jason could tell, he sounded very amused by him and maybe even had a smile. He couldn’t really tell from the angle he laid at on the hill. The birds squawked loudly as they flew overhead, that’s when Hector glanced over his shoulder.

Jason’s heart never raced so fast like it did in that very moment. He was so fucking nervous, fingers digging into the ground, gripping the grass with it. He could only stare, stare at the man who looked like he was staring back.

_Fine. I’ll just pin the tail on Keith instead._

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the man look around at other things. Shit, thank God, he hadn’t seen him. Right? Hector didn’t see him. That was a good thing, a great fucking thing—for the time being anyway. Jason took soft breaths, nearly panting, letting go slowly of the ground. He could see the dirt covering his palms, and in his nails.

"It is quite a beautiful day, Doctor." Hector smiled, it was a very warm smile.

"Is it?" Earnhardt glanced around, fingers twisting together "Yes, yes. I suppose so. Everyday is a good day on Rook Island, I believe it is. I get to do as I am intended to do on this island."

Hector looked back at Earnhardt “Which is?” The taller man tilted his head.

Earnhardt had the nerve to look innocent, tilting his head as well “Helping those in need, Mr. Hector.”  
Hector actually seemed to laugh at it, softly, glancing away “The guns, where are they? Buck wants them.”

Buck. First name basis. Of fucking course they were on first name basis already but Jason was nearly a hundred percent sure that Buck also required Hector to still call him Mr. Buck or sir at times. Yes, Mr. Buck, sir and Thank you, Mr. Buck, sir. Jason frowned some, shifting his way of lying on the grass again.

_Go fuck yourself, Mr. Buck, sir._

"It is presently in those boxes there." Earnhardt pointed to a set of boxes set beside his greenhouse "For the taking, and very effective too." The Doc smiled, still playing innocent. Jason assumed he was, hoping he was. The thunder cackled again, and Hector looked up.

"Hm." Hector looked back at Doc for a few moments before the gun slinging sidekick walked over to the boxes "Load them." Hector nodded to the men who had joined him on this adventure. The men moved as fast as they could, picking up the boxes and putting them onto the back of the cars.

"Did I do as requested?" Earnhardt asked, glancing over some at Hector then turned his gaze on Jason’s direction for a few moments. Jason quickly looked at Hector, wondering if anyone noticed the Doc’s actions.

Hector nodded, brushing his fingers over a box “For the time being. Mr. Hughes is hunting as I told you previously.” Hector brushed his own hair back, a slow motion of fingers before the man turned some to look at Earnhardt.

The lightning flashed across the sky.

"Mr. Hughes needs specific…tools when hunting his targets." Hector smiled warmly again, before going to another car. Hector really didn’t seem to care too much about the Doctor’s terrified state, or anything about the man, just what Doc could provide.

"I will speak with you on the phone if we require your assistance further."

"Yes, Mr. Hector." Earnhardt still kept his head tilted, and smile, nodding "Thank you, Mr. Hector. Mr. Hughes is only too kind, as well as you. I do hope to assist those in need as I have mentioned."

Jason felt his stomach doing flips, before tightening up again. He kept where he was though, not moving another inch until he saw the cars go down the path. He hadn’t even noticed that other path that went down the hill, only the one had to fucking climb up and that took forever and ever—

Okay, it’s clear, right? He looked around, slowly sliding off the hill. He glanced around, still slightly crouched before heading to the Doctor himself. Earnhardt was still staring off into space, waving at someone who wasn’t there anymore. Hector was gone, for the time being, and Jason needed to be back in the cave again until he could figure out how to get the others.

"Hector is such a nice person." Earnhardt said softly, smiling "A wonderful, helpful lad—"

"Doc." Jason sighed, touching the man’s shoulder "I got what you needed."

Earnhardt seemed to realize Jason was there again when he looked at him so happily, “Ah, Mr. Brody, how nice to see you. You’ve brought what I asked of?”

"Yeah, some of it anyway. I could only get a few flowers, it was a fucking nightmare out there with the the rain and Vaas’ men." He handed the knapsack over "Some flowers, and some other stuff you asked for."

Earnhardt took the knapsack with great excitement, even clapping his hands together as he held the back tightly to his chest “Oh, thank you, Mr. Brody. Always helpful, Mr. Brody. You are a very generous man to my work and I. Agnes will be waiting for you, you should see her. I will speak with Dennis, and see if he has news of your other friends.”

"Thank you, Doc." Jason had to nod his head, and give a weak, sort of smile because that’s all he could do. At least Doc was happy, Jason pleased someone at the end of the day. That’s what he kept telling himself instead of Grant would have done this and that. Grant would have smacked his ass into the ground if he kept complaining. Keep it together, Jason. Keep it together.

Shit. He was probably just going to think of it again at the end of the day, all he wanted to do was drive his knife into Vaas’ fucking face. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before clearing his throat “Sure, yeah. I’ll go see Dais—I mean, Agnes. Yeah.” Jason didn’t bother to ask who Agnes was, from the house and that bedroom, and the Doc, it wasn’t too hard to put together the puzzle’s pieces.

_He’s harmless._

Earnhardt had gone through enough shit. He didn’t need more added on it.

He moved away, going slowly pass the steps. His legs ached, he still ached all over. Everything was getting heavier each day, each minute and each second. It was exhausting being the hero, he wasn’t even sure how Daisy or Liza kept it together. Then there was Keith, his best friend and he couldn’t even ask Keith how he was. Keith kept crying, kept having nightmares and kept flinching at every touch and hug. It was all too much, all too heavy. But Jason Brody had to keep pushing, to keep going ahead.

That’s what Jason Brody did. Kept moving on, kept fucking life in the back with a shove. He wasn’t about to let some guy named Hector give him nearly a heart attack over Buck. Buck wasn’t even there, not yet anyway. They could still be safe here, be safe in the cage. Alec Earnhardt was protecting them, and for the time being, they’d stay here in their cave.

_Ooo, be careful, Jas._

Jason Brody would find his friends, and he wasn’t gonna let Buck Hughes hurt anyone like that again.


End file.
